The 18th Birthday
by FirePrincess96
Summary: I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. It had finally arrived. The day I had been waiting for: my 18th birthday. I had been waiting for this day for a long time, but not for the reasons why everyone would have guessed...I wondered if Miketsukami would remember today, and his promise. Warning: Lemon.


**Hey guys!**

**I absolutely fell in love with this couple and so I had to write them a story. This is my first lemon and my fist one-shot ever so I'm so sorry if it's horrible, and hopefully the story will be able to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu x Boku SS in any way.**

* * *

**Ages**

**Soushi Miketsukami: 25**

**Ririchiyo Shirakiin: 18**

Ririchiyo POV

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. It had finally arrived. The day I had been waiting for: my 18TH birthday. I had been waiting for this day for a long time, but not for the reasons why everyone would have guessed. I went through my normal everyday routine. It was a Saturday so it was natural for me to be waking as late as 9am. I prepared my coffee. Perfect, as usual. I decided to wear something different for once. I decided on a dark purple dress that was very beautiful and, at the same time, very comfortable. As I finished getting ready, I wondered if Miketsukami would remember today, and his promise.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw myself. I had grown since the time when I first arrived at Ayakashikan. I had grown taller, so now I reached just below Miketsukamis' shoulder; my hair still fell below my waist. But more than physical growing, I had grown emotionally. All these years of being Miketsukamis' girlfriend, of interacting with my friends, had made me the person I had wanted to be. Softer, nicer, more understanding. And I was happy with the person I was today.

When I deemed myself ready, I left my apartment. I opened the door and there he was, my boyfriend in all his glory. His beautiful blond hair, his startling, one blue and one golden yellow, eyes and his gorgeous face. Of course, you would never hear me say that out loud.

"Good morning, Miss Ririchiyo! You look absolutely divine this day, as you always do!" His eyes filled with adoration, I felt my knees go weak.

"Good Morning Miketsukami, thank you. You look nice today as well."

"Oh no Miss Ririchiyo, I am nothing when compared to your beauty."

Sigh. "Let's head down to breakfast, okay?"

"Your wish is my command."

As we went down to the dining area, I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Apparently he had forgotten about my birthday. And his promise along with it. I sat down at the table, while Miketsukami went to fetch my breakfast. As he placed it in front of me, I pictured ways that I could make him remember, then I looked down to my plate and gasped. 'Happy 18th Birthday' was written in on top of a delicious looking small cake with beautiful white letters.

"I had it ordered specially for you Miss Ririchiyo."

I looked up at him, embarrassed; as I looked at him I could feel my gaze softening. "Thank you… Soushi"

He smiled tenderly when he heard me say his given name. "You are most welcome." The he leaned in and his lips met mine, in a quick but very sweet kiss. I could feel my cheeks getting red, but I didn't care. It was the first time that someone had made a cake for me, because they wanted to, and not because it was demanded, because of what I was.

"Miketsukami, please sit down." Although he refused at first, stating that the cake was only for me, because of my special day, I soon convinced him, saying that I would be very sad eating the cake alone. And so he did, and we shared my cake.

After breakfast was done, I decided to go for a walk in the park. Miketsukami of course decided to tag along, stating that 'It would be terribly careless of him as my secret service agent, to allow his guard to go out alone , and thus giving the opportunity for someone to kidnap me because of my beauty and charm'. Sigh. I was never really good with complements, because I never truly found worth in myself. As we were heading out, I heard him ask

"Miss Ririchiyo?"

"Yes?"

He turned his eyes to me. "What would you like for your birthday?"

I hadn't thought about that. No one ever really gave me gifts, even on my birthday. "I don't know. I don't think I need anything."

"Are you sure? Is there nothing that I can give or do for you?" He suddenly looked a bit sad, although he hid it well.

"Well, there is something."

"What is it? Please tell me."

"Well, if I could have something, it would probably be that…" I stopped ad looked at him, then down at my fidgeting hands as I spoke "I would like to spend my birthday with my boyfriend, and not with my secret service agent."

"I see…" He looked thoughtful for a second, and abruptly stopped.

"Miss Ririchiyo, please wait here." He then rushed inside the apartment complex. I sat down in a nearby bench, a little stunned. Had I hurt his feelings? Had he considered that rude? Had I offended him? He was only trying to be with me and protect me and I went on and told him, in rather rude way, that I preferred his boyfriend self over his secret service agent self. I was such an idiot! I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I just wanted him to forget about fusing over me for one day and relax and be himself. I wanted him to enjoy the day with me and not for me. As I sat there mulling over how I was going to apologize to Miketsukami, someone came to stand before me. I looked up and saw my boyfriend. Black shoes, dark blue jeans, and a white button down shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and ,of course, his glasses. He looked perfect.

"Shall we go my dear?"

I blushed when I realized I had sat there and stared at him for longer than what was considered proper.

"Yes, of course." We started walking again, this time he held my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Miketsukami—"

"Soushi. We agreed on that didn't we Miss Ririchiyo?"

"Fine, but we also agreed that you would call me Ririchiyo!" He smiled as he looked down at me. "Soushi, I have to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to offend you. I mean I wasn't trying to say that I don't like you when you are my secret service agent, I do really, but I was just trying to say that I didn't want you to feel like you had to come with me, because you're my secret service agent. No wait that's not right I was just… ugh!"

"You just wanted for me to be with you as the person who loves you and wants to share your most important day with you and not as the person who serves you, correct?"

I looked at him, stunned that he was able to understand me through all my rambling. "…Yes"

He chuckled. "You don't need to apologize love. I understood why you asked this of me. To be honest I was quite happy that you did."

"Really?"

He looked at me and smiled his eyes full of love, care and honesty "Really."

I looked down and smiled to myself as he led me towards the park. We walked hand in hand, not speaking, just enjoying each other presence, happy that the other was there.

…..

We came back to the complex as the moon started to rise. Through the day we had taken a stroll in the park, gone out to get lunch then gone shopping for a while, him getting this beautiful green sweater that made his eyes pop out beautifully. I actually got him to buy something for himself which made me absolutely happy, but of course he insisted on buying another dress for me, which was a matching color to his sweater. I must say I rather loved the dress. Afterwards it had gotten late so we made our way back to the park and watched the sunset together followed by a quick dinner and walking hand in hand back to the complex.

When we arrived at my apartment I remembered his promise to me made two years ago. I suddenly felt very nervous and was not sure how to proceed but then his voice cut through my thinking

"Well, here we are, you must be tired therefore I bid you goodnight my beautiful flower and I shall see you tomorrow" that said he kissed the top of my head and turned around and if to walk away but I reached my hand out and caught the end of his shirt

"Wait…"

He turned around to face me "What is it dear?"

I looked at the floor beneath me and fidgeted for a while, I really wanted to spend more time with him. I didn't want him to leave.

"Can you stay with me for a little while longer? I don't want to be alone and we could do something together, like…watch a movie or something?" I could hear a pleading in my voice which was not normally there, at this my cheeks got warm. How was it that he could get me to act like a totally different person without even trying?

His eyes got soft "Sure"

When we had everything ready for the movie I turned off the lights and went to sit by Miketsukami in the couch. He sat there in a cross-legged position, the remote by his side and his arms open, an invitation to sit on his lap which I gladly took. He then started the movie as I rested my head on his strong chest and felt his muscled arms surrounding my body. I could feel every part of him and I was suddenly transported to that time two year ago, on the day he made me the promise…

_Miketsukami and sat on the couch facing each other. We were talking, not of anything important but just things that we thought or had different opinions on. We talked about the deceptions and disappointments of our past and of our goals and hopes for the future. Then we ran out of things to say and just stared at each other. As I watched him I felt butterflies in my stomach. He was perfect and I loved him. His hair and eyes, his perfect mouth, his ever calming voice. I watched him as he watched me and saw his eyes darken for a second. _

_Then his lips were on mine. It was a soft gentle loving kiss, but it soon grew more passionate. I felt myself grabbing fistfuls of his hair bringing him closer to me as his hands came around my waist, lifting me effortlessly into his lap and as close to him as I had ever been before. We continued to kiss and soon I felt his tongue caress my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave it, albeit slowly, for I had never been kissed in that way before. My worries, however, were in vain. He was a wonderful kisser and an even better teacher and soon I was kissing back as eagerly as he was kissing me. I felt his hands gripping my waist and going up and down my back. _

_My body was on fire and I felt a burning sensation on the pit of my stomach. I wanted him, no, I needed him. I let go of his hair and reached between us for the buttons of his black jacket. He seemed to know what I wanted for he allowed me to take it off; said jacket was soon followed by his tie and the undoing of the first few buttons of his shirt. Our make-out session continued and not much later his shit was completely open allowing me to touch his well sculptured chest. I soon found myself straddling him, all of my body pressed into his and I could feel myself getting wet. I ached for his touch on my bare skin desperately, but when I tried to remove my dress he ended our kiss and held my hands in his own. Our breathing was labored as we panted for breath_

_"Ririchiyo we have to stop"_

_"No"_

_"If we continue like this, I fear I might not be able to control myself"_

_"Then don't. Don't control yourself"_

_"Now my love let's not be rash about this"_

_"We're not. I want this. I want you. Please Soushi"_

_He pulled back from me and looked deep into my eyes, my need for him showing clearly there. He sighed and kissed both of my hands before speaking_

_"Darling it is not that I don't want to, because believe me I do. However I cannot ignore the facts. You are but 16 and I am 23. That is a 7 year difference as you are well aware of and even though you might want it right now, you might regret doing this tomorrow and I will not be the cause of your pain."_

_"You wouldn't be causing me pain. I want this!" _

_"I'm sorry but I will not yield in this matter. We have to wait"_

_"Wait for what?" I asked exasperated and a bit hurt._

_He looked sad but firm in his decision "If you truly want this then I will make you a deal"_

_"What kind of a deal?"_

_"We will wait until you turn eighteen and if by then you still want this, then I will give you what you wish"_

_I thought about it. It seemed like a good idea and even though I wanted him badly, I figured the wait would only make it better when the time arrived. Also this was one of the very few things that Miketsukami had ever put his foot down on and because of that fact I knew that this must have been a truly important thing for him. I decided to do as he wanted._

_"Do you promise that you will do it then, if I want it so?"_

_"I promise" I smiled at him gently and put my hand on his cheek. "Very well then, we will wait."_

I hadn't expected that these past two years would have been as hard as they were. There were times were we came close to forgetting about the promise between us, but we prevailed. And now on the night of my eighteenth birthday I knew that I wanted him to take me.

The movie was about half way over when and I could feel myself getting wet just by thinking about our past intimate moments together. I was done waiting, I needed him and I needed him now. I shifted a bit on his arms and sighed deeply. I couldn't believe I was about to do this

"What is wrong my dear? Are you not enjoying the movie?"

I didn't answer him. Instead I turned in his arms and brought my lips to his. I felt him stiffen for a moment underneath me, clearly surprised at my actions, before relaxing and kissing me back, his arms wrapped tightly around me as he brought me closer to himself. We kissed more passionately and when his tongue asked for entrance I readily granted it. As I started to undo his shirt I ended our kiss to look into his eyes

"I changed my mind. I do want you to give me something for my birthday"

"What is it that you want? Name it and it's yours love"

I blushed and looked down a whisper falling from my lips "I want you"

He grabbed my chin and raised my face so that my eyes meet his so full of love and care, the smile I so dearly loved adorned his face "I'm yours"

With that we resumed our make-out session and I discarded his shirt. I felt his hands on me and a brush of cool air on my back as Soushi undid the zipper from my dress. I raised my arms and he all but ripped it from me, leaving me in nothing but my underwear before him. He then stood up and carried me to the bed, then laid me down and laid himself on top of me, his lips searching for mine. I pulled him to me wanting to feel every single part of his body pressed against mine. I ran my hands through his chest and his back. As I reached for his belt buckle I felt his hardness against my hand and Soushi groaned into my neck.

It was not the first time that I had felt him but it was the first time I had touched him with my hand. I closed my eyes suddenly feeling very self-conscious and nervous as a blush covered my cheeks. Soushi noticed my change in behavior as he pulled back. Suddenly I felt cold and realized that he was no longer on top of me, scared that I had made him change his mind about tonight I opened my eyes and sat up only to see Soushi undying his belt buckle and ridding himself of his jeans. He then looked me in the eyes "Now we are even" He then bent down and captured my lips with his own again. We were laying down once again on the bed, with him laying between my legs and holding me tightly to his chest. He pulled back to look me in the eyes "Are you sure about this Ririchiyo? If we continue I don't think I will be able to stop" I reached up to touch his cheek as I stared deep into his eyes "I want you". Apparently that was all the confirmation he needed for he then brought my lips to his.

Slowly and gently we finished undressing each other, the Soushi started a trail down my body, covering it with kisses "Soushi" came from my lips as he captured on of my nipples in his mouth while using his hand to play with the other. Once he gave the same treatment to its twin he continued his trail of kisses down my body until he reached the top of my tights, he then looked up at me as if asking for my permission. I could feel my face warm up but I nodded anyways. I closed my eyes as I felt him shift. Then I felt him, using that talented tongue of his to bring me a pleasure I never thought existed. I moaned out loud and gasped his name as I felt my peak approaching... "Soushi!" his name left my lips in a scream as I tumbled over the peak. As I came down from my high Soushi came to lay over me again and kissed me deeply so I could taste myself a bit. He positioned himself over me and I could feel him poking at my entrance "Are you ready?" I bit my lip and looked at him "Yes, just—""I'll be gentle". He then entered me, and it hurt horribly. I bit my lip to keep my whimpers from coming out but I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes, Soushi kept still and kissed my tears away. A couple of minutes later I realized that my pain had gone and decided to move a bit. I gasped as I felt the pleasure course through me like fire in my veins Soushi groaned and started to trust into me. Soon we were both panting; I moaned his name as he did mine. Once again I could feel my peak approaching me, only this time it was much greater than before. "Ririchiyo look at me" I opened my eyes and watched him move above me. "Soushi" I whispered, my breathing labored. Then I exploded, closing my eyes and screaming his name as pleasure coursed through my body, Soushi trust inside me two more times before he groaned loudly my name. We lay there, with him holding himself on top of me with his arms, as to not crush me with his weight. A few seconds later, he rolled off me and pulled me to his chest kissing me gently, he then pulled a blanket over us. This moment was absolutely perfect. I snuggled into his side and felt sleep about to take over me. But then I heard his voice

"Ririchiyo?"

"Yes?"

"I love you Ririchiyo" I smiled, kissed his chest and looked up to him

"I love you too Soushi" I then snuggled once again into his arms and felt into a dreamless peaceful sleep.

* * *

**That's it. Please let me know what you think.**

**And as always,**

**Love FirePrincess96**


End file.
